Fateful homecoming
by Knightwood
Summary: Three years after she walked out of his life, tragedy brings Kira and Tommy together for a second chance at the relationship they never explored.
1. Fateful Homecoming

My first attempt at a fanfic, any comments are welcome. This is a Kirommy fanfic, and WILL end up in a romance angle eventually. It is a slow-burning story arc, so please bear with me while it takes place.

**Time Line: **A couple of months after the events of Operation Overdrive, and over three years since Kira graduated from Reefside High (Don't want Dr O getting in any trouble.)

**Rating: T**. Issues of death and bereavement, but references are mild. May be some mild language (the rating is just to be on the safe side.)

**Legal: **Usual story, I do not own the rights to Power Rangers, any of the places, names, events etc. etc… This story is strictly non-canon and not connected to the Power Rangers universe. The events in this story (with the exception of those under rights of the creators of Power Rangers as above) are purely the creation of the author.

**FATEFUL HOMECOMING**

Kira stepped off the plane at the Airport and looked out over the gloom of Reefside's evening sky. It had been months since she had returned to the city that had been her home for most of her life.

Since graduating from Reefside High, she had moved to New York to land a recording contract, but had found the city hard going. While she had been there almost three years, she had found work to be inconsistent at best. She had accepted work singing Radio adverts, performing in night clubs, and had sung at more weddings, funerals, christenings and bar mitzvahs than she could count. To say money was an issue would be an understatement.

She was almost shoved down the stairs by the impatient man in a cheap, polyester business suit as she regained composure and headed towards the arrivals lounge. New York had made her accustomed to such rudeness to the extent that she didn't even comment. Instead she just thought about how great it would be to see everyone again. She had deliberately not called Tommy, Hayley or any of the other former Dino Rangers so she could surprise them. She instead only told her Mom and Dad about her impending visit to get a ride from the airport.

"KIRA!" She heard her mother yelling as she approached the baggage train. Mrs Ford bounded up and down with unrestrained excitement as she saw her daughter collect her small sports bag and guitar case from the carousel. "Over here honey."

"Hi mom." Kira replied, grabbing her mother in a one-armed hug.

"Hello Kira, it's great to see you." Mrs Ford replied, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "You're looking well."

"I'm fine mom." Kira groaned. She knew when her mother said 'you're looking well' that was her code for 'you look skinny, are you eating right?' which she wasn't. All the singing work Kira could get barely made the rent payments on her flea-pit apartment in the area of town where landlords got away with letting out apartments so far below building codes it wasn't funny through virtue of the inhabitants being unable to afford anywhere else. Lately her diet had consisted mainly of soups, tuna and, when she was lucky, whatever she could steal from the buffet of the many private functions she performed at.

"Where's Dad?"

"Oh you know your father." Mrs Ford snapped back, picking up Kira's sports bag (she knew better than to touch her guitar). "He refused to spend the $10 parking fee."

With that, Mrs Ford grabbed Kira's arm and dragged her with surprising speed through the terminal building. "Come on Kira." She sighed, "He'll be waiting at the drop off zone."

"Have you ever explained that he'd be cheaper spending $10 on parking than risking a $200 parking ticket?" Kira asked as she stumbled, struggling to stay on her feet as her mother dragged her to the loading zone.

"Oh that's just lovely John!" Her mother simply barked, seeing her husband arguing with a traffic cop who was clearly in the middle of serving him a ticket.

"There's all those murderers, robbers and con men out there, and you spend all day at the airport slapping tickets on innocent bystanders trying to pick up family!" Mr Ford roared at the officer. "Thanks a lot!"

"Maximum waiting period's 15 minutes sir." The cop put down bluntly, handing over the ticket. "You've been here 25. Good evening sir." With that, he turned sharply on his heel and walked away.

"Dad." Kira piped up, hugging him. "How.."

"Later Kira." He snapped, throwing her belongings into the back of the car, and virtually launching her into the back seat. "Let's get out of here before he decides he has nothing better to do than give me _another_ ticket."

"For goodness sake Stephen.!" Mrs Ford sniped back as she climbed into the car, snapping on her seatbelt. Kira adjusted herself into a more comfortable seating position and followed suit. "Our daughter's just flown in from New York for the first time since Thanksgiving, and all you can worry about is a bloody parking ticket!"

"I'm sorry Alice." He replied, putting on his own seatbelt and turning out onto the freeway. "Of course, you're right. How are you sweetheart?"

"Things are going all right." Kira answered. "Keeping busy."

"Sorry we haven't been able to come round more often, but things have been busy lately." Mr Ford answered back as he absent-mindedly stuffed the parking ticket into his glove compartment. "So when do we finally get to see this apartment of yours?"

"I keep telling you, there's no room to put up you and mom, the guys just kind of crowd the place out." Kira lied. She had invented a houseful of flatmates to explain why she had never taken her parents to see her apartment. They'd only worry and try to talk her into coming home. Her apartment block was so far below code it was untrue. She hadn't had heating since she arrived, the electrics shorted when the rainfall was too high, and she was reduced to using the shower block of the community gym at the local Y to maintain basic hygiene. "You'll just have to keep using the motel until I get some more money together and get somewhere bigger." Kira's stomach almost rumbled out loud as she said this, remembering the last time her parents visited. She had put them up in a nearby motel, but even this had wiped out her modest savings. She almost went a whole week without eating after picking up that tab.

"Well, we'll be home soon." Mr Ford replied. "Maybe we can hear what you've been working on since you were last…."

"JOHN, LOOK OUT!" Mrs Ford Screamed, reaching across the dashboard. Kira spotted the headlights coming towards them and instinctively reached for her Dino Morpher, activating it just as the world seemed to fade into darkness.

Dr Tommy Oliver found himself ripped out of his bed by an aggressive pounding on his front door. Looking over at his radio alarm clock, he noted the time at 3:17 AM. "Does no one get how little sleep a high school science teacher gets?" He groaned as he reached for a pair of black jeans. Pulling them on, the door sounded again.

"I'm coming!" He yelled, slipping a black silk shirt on over his muscled torso. He barrelled down the stairs, throwing open the front door aggressively. "What!" He snapped, before realising that outside were two police officers.

"Reefside Police Department." The first officer identified himself, showing Tommy his badge. "Are you Dr Tommy Oliver?"

"Y-y-y-yes, sorry officer." Tommy stammered as his mind raced to think of a reason why the local police department would want to speak to him at this time. "C-can I help you with anything?"

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to discuss this matter with you sir." The officer replied, gesturing to the patrol car. "If you wouldn't mind getting dressed and accompanying me to the Reefside Hospital."

"Of course." Tommy replied, slipping on a pair of shoes and buttoning up his shirt. "I'll be right with you."

When they arrived at the hospital, the police officers led Tommy to a physician's office, where they waved him inside. Tommy sat down at the desk opposite the small, lanky young doctor who greeted him.

"Dr Armstrong." He snapped, with the bedside manner of an anaconda, extending his hand. Tommy shook his hand firmly.

"Dr Tommy Oliver." He replied. "What seems to be the problem?"

"We have an uncomfortable situation here Dr Oliver." The physician continued. "How would you describe your relationship with ah…" He leafed through the chart in his hand. "Kira Ford?"

"I beg your pardon?" Tommy was taken aback, unable to fathom where he was going with this.

"Kira Ford." He repeated. "How do you know her?"

"We're friends." Tommy stated, starting to get a bit ratty at this questioning. "I used to teach her in high school. What's this about?"

The physician removed his reading glasses, looking at Tommy directly. "Ms Ford was involved in an accident on the freeway leaving the airport. A truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and slammed into her vehicle…"

"Is she?..." Tommy interrupted, his eyes wide with horror.

"She is stable Dr Oliver." The physician responded, continuing with his story. "Her parents, however, were killed at the scene. She doesn't have any other living relatives, but we found your contact details in her personal effects."

"Of course, thank you." Tommy croaked, his mind reeling from the barrage of information he'd just been hit with.

"Ms Ford has slipped in and out of consciousness a few times since she was found at the scene of the accident." The physician continued. "She has not yet been informed. Also, as she is quite young, we thought it best if someone was there when she identifies her parents."

"C-can I see her?" Tommy managed to force the words through the wall of emotion welling up inside him.

"I'll just check to see if she's conscious." Dr Armstrong replied, getting out of his chair and leaving the office. "A nurse will come for you."

Tommy sat alone in the cold, lifeless office as his thoughts pounded around in his head. The few minutes that passed before the nurse arrived felt like hours as he steeled himself for what he knew would be the hardest moment of his life.

"Ms Ford can see you now." The nurse whispered, rousing Tommy from his thoughts. "Thank you." He breathed back before following her to the examination room. Dr Armstrong waited for him outside the door.

"Dr Oliver, Ms Ford…"

"Kira!" Tommy interrupted. By now his patience was wearing thin.

"Of course. Kira has come through this miraculously unharmed. We don't know how, but she was found several feet from the vehicle." Dr Armstrong began. "She has a hairline fracture in her right wrist that will require a splint, but other than that, it's all superficial cuts and bruises."

"Small miracles." Tommy replied.

"Dr Oliver." The physician groaned, as though he were hoping for an explanation. "By all rights she should have died! The truck hit her car at 65 miles an hour." He turned to stare at Tommy with disbelief. "I had worse injuries when I tripped over my cat."

"Guess we should just be glad that she made it!" Tommy snapped. "God knows she's lost enough already tonight!"

Tommy knew immediately how she had survived. Kira had written to him a couple of months ago explaining with excitement that a being connected to the Morphing Grid known as the Sentinel Knight had temporarily re-energised her Dino Gem so she could help Dr Hartford's Overdrive Ranger team. He knew she still had power in the gem, obviously she had seen the truck and morphed in time to save herself.

Tommy moved slowly into the examination room, finding Kira lying on the bed limply, her long, wavy blonde hair cascading chaotically around her in all directions. Monitors continued to track her vitals as she turned to the door. Her beautiful, deep brown eyes lit up as she caught sight of Tommy, a smile spreading across her face.

"Hey Dr O." Kira began, raising herself into a seated position on the bed. "Surprise!" She announced weakly as she winced in pain from the effort of pulling herself up.

Tommy sat down on the edge of the bed, taking her hand gently in his own. "You always did have to make a big entrance." He remarked.

"Where's the guys?" She asked, craning her neck to see if Conner, Ethan and Trent were in the room.

"The hospital doesn't let many visitors in at 4 in the morning Kira." Tommy sighed, tapping his watch. He took a long, slow, deep breath as he steeled himself for the next part. "Kira..."

"Then why are you here?" She croaked, tears already forming in her eyes. "No one's telling me anything. What's happened to mom and dad?" She wailed, looking deep into his eyes as the tears began to flow down her beautiful face. She stared at him, already knowing what was happening, but wordlessly begging him to make it not true.

"I'm sorry Kira." He breathed, pulling her into a deep hug, rubbing her back reassuringly as she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. He would joyfully have given his life a thousand times to avoid putting her through this. "I'm so sorry."


	2. Arrival

Tommy rose from what was far from the most peaceful sleep of his life, lying on the couch in the arrivals area of Reefside Hospital. His bloodshot eyes betrayed his sleepless, tearful night, while his crumpled, dishevelled clothing stood as testament to the fact he had not left the hospital that night. The doctors had told him they wanted to keep Kira under observation until the afternoon. He knew she would need him.

Checking his watch, he saw that it was almost 7 am, and knew that he needed to begin making arrangements for Kira's release. He began by phoning Principal Randall to clear his absence.

"What can I do for you?" Principal Randall asked, thinking it was odd for Tommy to be phoning so early.

"A friend of mine was in a bad car accident last night." He stated. "I'll need a substitute to take my classes for the foreseeable future."

"I'm sorry to hear about your friend Dr Oliver." She replied, "But I don't know if…"

"It's Kira." Tommy interrupted. "Both her parents were killed. I'll need to help her with the arrangements."

"O-o-of course Dr Oliver." She replied, her voice cracking with the shock. "Mr White can take your classes until I get a substitute. After that, we'll see what we can do."

"Thank you Principal Randall." He sighed, hanging up the phone. He next phoned Hayley.

"If this isn't a rich, handsome man calling to marry me and take me away I'm hanging up." Hayley yawned into the mouthpiece. She never was a morning person; Tommy remembered that from when they dated briefly in college.

"Hayley, it's Tommy." He began. He let out a long sigh.

"What's happening Tommy?" She asked, suddenly awake and alert. Tommy didn't phone this early for nothing.

"Kira was in an accident." He began. "Her parents never made it."

"My God!" She exclaimed out loud. "Tommy, is there anything I can do?"

"Could you have the guys go to her house and collect some of her things?" Tommy asked, wiping a tear from his eye. "Kira signed the release forms, so I have access to her possessions and the house key. Have the guys pick up the key from me at the Hospital and take some of her stuff to my place."

"Of course Tommy." Hayley replied, the shock still apparent in her voice. "Anything."

Hanging up the phone, he made his way into the examination room, where Kira was sitting on the bed. Dr Armstrong was shining a torch into her eyes to check responsiveness. For obvious reasons, she had not slept well.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Tommy asked softly. "It can always wait."

Kira looked at him, her eyes bloodshot from the same combination of sleeplessness and tears as Tommy's. "I'm sure." Were the only words she could force through the lump in her throat.

Tommy moved over beside her, placing his right arm around her shoulders, and taking her hand in his free hand, helping her off the bed. "Which way Dr Armstrong?" Tommy asked.

"Follow me." He responded, leading them out the examination room and down the hall. Kira's eyes never left the floor as they mad their way past the assorted throng of doctors and patients littering the hall. Tommy noted the reaction from the other doctors as they made their way down the hall. Each looking at the three heading down the hall, noticing their direction, and then quickly turning away when they realise where they're headed. No one envied a doctor walking that route.

Arriving at the coroner's lab, Dr Armstrong led them over to a side room, where two tables stood. The distinctive shape of a human body, covered by a heavy white sheet rested on each of the heavy steel tables. Dr Armstrong showed the first sign of sensitivity Tommy could remember since he had met him as he turned to look Kira in the eye.

"The injuries were quite severe." He warned her, his voice low and soothing. "This is never a pleasant moment. Are you sure?"

Kira nodded wordlessly, before looking up at Tommy.

"I'm here." Tommy reassured her. Heading into the room, they stopped before the two tables. Dr Armstrong gripped the white sheet covering the first body, then looked to Kira for confirmation. At her nod, he pulled back the sheet, revealing the face beneath. Kira nodded and pulled closer to Tommy. Dr Armstrong confirmed the nod, before replacing the sheet. Lifting the second, Kira nodded, then turned to hug Tommy, burying her face in his chest..

"You've been very brave Kira." The doctor stated gently, touching her shoulder. "I'll sort out the appropriate paperwork." He scribbled something on a pad, tearing off the page and handing it to Kira. "Give that to the nurse, I've prescribed you a mild sedative. It's best you get some rest. You'll be released this afternoon."

"Thank you Doctor." Tommy said softly, outstretching his hand. Dr Armstrong responded with a handshake, before turning back to his paperwork. Tommy led Kira back to her room.

Later, Tommy found himself, once again, in the waiting area as Conner, Ethan and Trent approached him. Wordlessly, Conner, then Ethan followed by Trent all hugged Tommy in mutual support of their friend.

"Tell Kira we're thinking about her." Ethan croaked, visibly upset as he handed over a couple of items Kira had left at his place during a visit.

"Yeah, we're all sorry for what happened." Conner said sincerely. "Mr and Mrs F were always cool to us. They were good people."

Trent simply nodded wordlessly before turning away. Tommy couldn't blame him, he realised that as an adopted child this must have brought up some unpleasant memories for him.

"Thanks for coming guys." Tommy breathed gently as he pulled two house keys from his pocket. "This one's for Kira's place." He began, holding up one of the keys in his right hand. "Get some of her clothes and things into a bag and take them to my place."

He gestured to the desk clerk, who handed him a box. "This is what she was wearing on the night of the crash. Make sure it gets kept in a SAFE place." He put down sternly. The three guys just nodded with a wordless understanding at this. They knew it wasn't the clothes that concerned him, but the Dino Gem bracelet.

"You know it Dr O." Ethan replied, hugging him again.

"Ethan, it's been three years since you graduated." Tommy replied. "You can call me Tommy."

Later that afternoon, the cab pulled up outside Tommy's place, dropping Tommy and Kira at the end of the path. Tommy took Kira by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"We're here." He whispered to her. Kira looked at him wearily as she stood to her full 5'3" "You can stay in the guest room." With that, he led her into the living room, sitting her on the couch before heading upstairs to prepare her room.

Sitting on the couch, Kira noticed one of her guitars propped up in the corner of the room. Picking it up, she plucked a couple of strings, and began tuning it, before attempting to play. Finding it impossible to concentrate, she threw the guitar across the room, slamming it against the opposite wall.

"What happened?" Tommy barked, charging into the room. Finding Kira weeping uncontrollably, he embraced her warmly, stroking her hair reassuringly as he looked around to see what had happened. He noticed the guitar lying in the corner and immediately knew.

"These things take time." Tommy whispered, rocking her gently. "You'll feel better when the time's right." He looked into her eyes, before lifting up the splint on her right hand. "Besides, even I know enough about music to know it's not a good idea to try and play guitar with a fractured wrist."

Kira got up off the couch and looked at him. "Can I go to my room?"

Tommy led her up the stairs to the first door on the left, sitting Kira on the bed, he left her saying, "Just let me know if you need anything." As she curled up on the bed, Tommy pulled the covers over her, leaving her to her sleep.

In the dead of night, Kira thrashed wildly in her bed as the events of the previous night flashed before her in vivid detail. The screech of the tyres, the stench of ozone, the searing, burning light of the headlamps. She snapped into consciousness, snapping bolt upright in her bed and began screaming.

Tommy was wrenched from his peaceful sleep and simultaneously almost deafened by the penetrating screech of Kira's Ptera Scream. Rushing through to the guest room, he found her sitting upright, crying. The window and the mirror in the room had shattered under the abuse of the ultra-sonic vibrations. Tommy never even noticed the glass cutting his bare feet as he ran to Kira's side.

"I couldn't save them!" She wept loudly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I've saved all those people, all those times, and I couldn't save them."

"No one can save everybody." Tommy replied, lifting her into his arms, and out of the guest room. "If you had had time to morph AND cut your parent's seat belts AND get them out of the car, your dad would have been able to steer out of the way." He looked down into her eyes. "Sometimes you just can't save everyone."

He set her down on his bed before moving to go to the couch downstairs.

"Don't leave." She shouted, turning to look him in the eyes with a panicked expression on her face. "I don't want to be alone."

"It's an emotional time for you." Tommy began. "You shouldn't…"

"I just want you to hold me." She replied, pulling him onto the bed, curling into him. "Just hold me."

As she drifted off, Tommy curled beside her, holding her in a warm embrace. Pulling the covers over them, he drifted off to sleep the first restful sleep either of them had had since the whole turn of events begun.


	3. Arrangements

The following days blurred past in a hive of activity as arrangements were made for the memorial service. The glazier had repaired the damage from the first night, (though he was curious how it had happened) and Kira had at last received clearance from the coroner for her parents to be transferred to the crematorium. It now only stood to make the invitations.

The afternoon was spent making phone calls to friends and work colleagues to inform them of the service. It was bad enough having to go through list of names and numbers, without almost every single one being a complete stranger.

Tommy looked over at Kira as she sat on the couch calling yet another "anonymous friend" from her parent's address book. Since the coroner's office had called, she had snapped from a virtual comatose of sorrow into productivity. Her hair was swept back out of her face into a small yellow scrunchie. For the first time in a couple of days, she had actually showered and dressed. Her choice of plain black sweat pants and baggy yellow sweater was hardly flattering, but it was an improvement over the ill-fitting pyjamas she had worn around the house since she arrived. Tommy was so taken aback by the change in her, he had almost forgotten about the lady on the other end of his mobile.

"Dr Oliver, are you still there?" She inquired, getting a little annoyed at the dead line.

"I'm sorry Ms Edwards." Tommy stuttered, suddenly realising he was still on the phone. "Yes, the flower garden in the park at 1 on Saturday."

"I'll be there." The lady replied. "John was always such a joker in the office. We'll miss him dearly. He talked about his little girl all the time. Sometimes it felt like she was related to all of us."

"Thank you, Ms Edwards. I'll pass your sympathies on to Kira." Tommy answered, hanging up. He glanced back over at Kira, who was just finishing up her own call.

"That about does it for your parent's friends." Tommy piped up. "Anyone you want to invite?"

Kira shrugged, thinking about it. "Guess I could invite the guys." She answered, playing with the straps on her splint.

"I'm sure we could think of a few others." Tommy answered back. "Remember, the people at the memorial service are there for you as much as your mom and dad." He pulled a little black book out of the back pocket of his jeans. "How about Tori and the others at the academy? I know you got to know them quite well."

"I would like to see them again." Kira replied, shifting on the couch. "I've been keeping in touch with Tori since…" She broke off her conversation at this thought.

"Since you got your powers back." Tommy completed her sentence. He pulled her Dino Gem bracelet out of a box on the sideboard, presenting it to her. "When you wrote to me telling me about the Overdrive Team, I started making contact with Dr Hartford."

"If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be alone." She sighed, snatching the bracelet from him and throwing it across the room.

"If it wasn't for that, you wouldn't be alive." Tommy shot back, looking her in the eye. "Don't ever feel bad about surviving. Do you think your parents would have wanted you to die with them?"

Kira shook her head slowly as she reached for the black book in Tommy's outstretched hand.

"You're not alone." Tommy reassured her. "The Ninja academy team, the Returning Rangers and the Overdrive team would all love to be there for you. The guys will be here whether you want them or not." He bowed his head to catch her eye as she continued to stare at her feet. "And I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"Thanks Tommy." She breathed, half-smiling as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

That night, as Kira slept, curled up in Tommy's arms Tommy drifted off into his subconscious.

Sitting at his desk in the science lab of Reefside High, Tommy sat, as usual, marking the homework assignments of his class, wondering in dismay if most of them had learned anything at all. As the bell rang, he held up a hand.

"Kira, could I talk to you about your assignment for a minute?" He beckoned, waving her over. Kira walked over to Dr Oliver's desk, sitting on the edge of it. Tommy glared in disbelief as she did this. Quickly looking round to make sure the last students were gone, he gestured for her to get off the desk.

"There seems to be a problem with your last homework assignment." Tommy began, peering through her notes.

"What problem?" Kira chimed in playfully.

"Well question 1, 'What three physiological features prevent the Pterodactyl being classified as a Dinosaur?'" He looked into her not-so-innocent face as she turned to face him, still sitting on the desk. "You appear to have written some form of love song."

"First thing that came to mind." She replied with a shrug.

"Question 3, 'What major climate shifts caused the transition from the Jurassic to the Triassic ages?' you appear to have written a marriage proposal."

"Second thing that came to mind." She responded, before grabbing Tommy by the shirt and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Tommy pushed her away, his breathing heavy with exertion and he just stood, staring in disbelief at her awesome beauty. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself launching into a passionate embrace as the two lost each other in a kiss that just seemed to make the rest of the world fade away.

Tommy woke with a start, finding Kira still curled up peacefully next to him. Tommy got out of bed carefully so as not to wake her, and made his way into the bathroom. Running the cold tap, he splashed his face to wake himself up, and stared in disbelief at himself in the mirror. How could he not see this coming? Had the feelings he had for her really lasted so long?

Kira stirred in her bed as thoughts ran through her mind.

Kira sat on the railing of the balcony outside Reefside after her performance at the Prom. Staring out over the night, she wiped another tear away from her cheek. She never even noticed Tommy approaching from behind her.

"You were great out there tonight." Tommy announced, climbing over the railing to sit next to her. He gently stroked her mascara-soaked cheek. "What's this all about?"

"I really hate goodbyes." Kira sniffed loudly, wiping her face with her sleeve. "That's why I left after the set."

"Why would it be goodbye?" Tommy asked, placing his arm around her. "You have the guy's phone numbers, you have my E-mail."

"That's not it." She sighed.

"Hey, I miss the whole Ranger thing too." Tommy interrupted. "I've done the whole 'farewell to arms' thing six times now. I have three hampers full of old coloured clothes to prove it."

"You're such an idiot." Kira sniggered, shoving him away slightly. "I'm going to miss the Ranger thing for sure, but that's not what's upsetting me."

"Your childhood ending?" Tommy asked desperately. He was fast running out of ideas. "I know graduation can feel like that, but if you ever see the way Jason and I carry on when we get together…"

"God, how could you get a palaeontology degree when you're so dumb!" She shrieked, hitting him hard in the chest with her fist before hopping off the railing.

"Then what..?"

"You Tommy!" She shrieked, rounding on him. "I wanted to be with you."

"Kira..I…"

"Save it Tommy!" She snapped, turning her back on him. "Don't patronise me. I know what a crush is, and this isn't a crush. I've felt like this since the moment we met." Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared into the night sky. I knew you'd only ever see me as a kid." She stared downwards, talking into her chest. "No point going for what I'll never have."

"Don't sell yourself short." Tommy replied, tapping her gently on the shoulder. Kira turned to face him as he placed an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Cradling her chin with his hand, he gave her a long, passionate, loving kiss that made her heart race.

"B-b-b-ut"

Tommy silenced her with a finger to her trembling lips. "If I'd had an affair with a student, I'd have been arrested." He answered, looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes. "I've always wanted to be with you Kira."

Kira sat bolt upright on the bed, her heart pounding as she tried to catch her breath.

"What's going on?" She whispered to herself, noticing that Tommy was no longer in the bed. "I thought I'd gotten over this already."


	4. Reuinion

Kira and Tommy could barely look at each other the following morning as they wordlessly made their way through their morning routine. Sitting at the breakfast table, they sat in silence, each waiting for the other to break the silence.

"I can fit two people in the guest room." Tommy began, trying to start a conversation that wouldn't lead anywhere awkward. "I can fold out the sofa-bed in the living room, that's another two, and there's two camp beds in the garage."

"Cool." Was all Kira could manage, trying desperately not to seem like she was deliberately avoiding Tommy's eyes.

"Dr Hartford's promised to put himself and the Overdrive team up in the motel." Tommy stated, carrying on with his breakfast. "That only leaves the Ninja Rangers and the Returning Rangers to worry about."

"I checked with mom…" Conner's voice thundered through the comparatively quiet air, causing both Tommy and Kira to jump with shock.

"God dammit Conner!" They both yelled.

"Just because I said you're always welcome." Tommy began, glaring at him in anger, but inwardly thanking him for breaking the mood in the room. "Do at least TRY and remember to knock."

"What got into you two?" Conner asked, sitting down and helping himself to toast. "I think it's time to switch to de-caff."

"Sorry Conner." Tommy replied. "I didn't sleep too well last night."

Kira just sat quietly at the end of the table, carrying on with her breakfast.

"Anyway." Conner continued. "I just came to say that I talked to my mom, and it's all right for Blake and Hunter to stay at my place."

"Good time Tommy?" Ethan asked, chapping the door.

"Of course." Tommy replied, waving him in. Ethan and Trent entered, taking their place at the table.

"I spoke to Cam this morning." Ethan informed them. "It's ok with my folks if he stays at mine."

"If anyone else needs a place to crash, my dad has about half a dozen guest rooms." Trent interjected. "The accommodations shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks guys." Kira replied. "I really appreciate all you're doing."

"Think nothing of it." Hayley announced, entering through the back door, causing Tommy to jump again.

"Will people PLEASE knock the door?" He moaned. Hayley just ignored him and went over to Kira.

"We'll all be here for you tomorrow." She continued, hugging Kira warmly. "I called all the others, they'll meet us at the cyber café tonight. I've shut it off just for us."

"Thanks Hayley." Tommy responded, offering her a chair.

"Thanks, but I've got to go." Hayley stated, heading to the door. "Course if there's three young men with some time on their hands…"

"We're coming." Conner groaned, getting off the chair and following her out.

"We'll see you around 7." Trent continued.

"See you there guys." Ethan finished, snatching up a pile of toast and dashing out the door.

"And you always wonder why I make so much breakfast." Tommy put down sarcastically, gesturing to the scene of destruction that used to be the breakfast table. Kira laughed for what seemed like the first time in years.

Kira arrived at the cyber café around 6:30, hoping to see if there was anything she could do to help set up. She should have know better, as the guys and Dr Hartford's team seemed to have been there for quite a while making preparations for the following day's wake, and putting the finishing touches to a buffet for that night.

"Kira." Dr Hartford greeted her with a hug, Mack and Ronny weren't far behind him. "We're all sorry for your loss."

"Thanks Dr Hartford." She replied, Brushing the hair out of her face. "I just wanted to thank you for dealing with the medical bills and…"

"Think nothing of it." He responded, holding up his hand to wave off her thanks. "After all you and the other Returning Rangers did to help us in our time of need, it was the least I could do."

"I'm sorry we couldn't be here sooner." Mack chipped in. "But Ronny here almost blew the carburettors on the car when she insisted on opening up on the freeway."

"Mack!" Kira welcomed him with a kiss on the cheek. "I had been meaning to call for ages. Things were kind of crazy lately."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for all that." A tear appeared in his eye, which he swept away quickly. "Sorry, I'm still getting used to the whole being human thing."

"Trust me." Kira responded, her own eyes a little watery as she looked at him. "The whole emotional roller coaster is always worth it in the end. The good ones can be pretty amazing."

"Well, he's experienced a couple of good ones already." Ronny chimed in, throwing an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. "He's had a pretty good teacher I'd say."

"You're kidding!" Kira screamed, hugging Ronny excitedly. "When did this happen?"

"Couple of months ago now." Ronny answered, beaming broadly. "Mack decided he'd like to try out some motor racing, so I took him with me on a few races. Things just kinda happened from there."

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Kira replied with a smile. "What about the rest of the team?"

"Work in the safe cracking department was kinda slow," Will shouted over from the refreshments table, "so Dr Hartford put me to work designing security systems."

"Yeah." Rose chimed in, smacking his hand away from a plate of sandwiches. "He tells the security company what he wants it to do, then I do the hard work of actually building it."

"Meanwhile I just came off my first acting role." Dax interjected, leaping up to sit on the counter beside Kira.

"Great!" Kira shot back. "So you're a big star now?"

"Not exactly." Dax groaned. "But at least now my face gets seen on the screen, and I actually have a line."

"I would have thought it would be better to keep THAT face off camera." Tori joked as she arrived with the Ninja Ranger team.

"Come on! He complained loudly. "Why am I always the butt of the jokes?"

"Probably because you make a living falling on your head." Hunter shot back as the others laughed. They each in turn approached Kira, hugging her warmly.

"I don't know what to say." Tori began. "I just…"

"Thanks." Kira interrupted. "I appreciate the support."

Blake took Kira's hand in his. "Hunter and I lost our parents when we were little." He began, looking at her sympathetically. "We can vouch for the fact that it does get easier."

"Thanks Blake." She replied with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," Tori responded, "if we weren't so happy to see you, we'd be having words about kissing my fiancé."

"Seriously?" Kira asked. Tori held up her left hand, showing off the ring. "Guess a new morpher isn't the only new jewellery you've been receiving lately."

The others were deep in conversation as Tommy arrived, barely noticing his entrance. Tommy looked over to where Kira was catching up with the others. It made his heart soar to see her smiling again. He knew that the memorial service tomorrow would be the hardest part, but he was glad to see that bringing her friend into town for support had worked. He walked over to the counter and signalled Hayley over.

"What can I get you?" She asked, gesturing to the selection of soft drinks behind her.

"Whatever you have behind there for the adults." He replied. Hayley pulled out a bottle of Chianti, pouring him a glass.

"So you going to join them over there?" Hayley asked.

"Nah." He replied, taking a sip. "I'll let Kira catch up with them. This is really more for her benefit."

Kira exchanged stories about post-Ranger adventures with the others as the night wore on, occasionally glancing over to where Tommy sat sipping Chianti. She couldn't help but feel let down by his apparent lack of interest in joining the others in their reminiscing.

Hayley, as always, just stood in the background, taking note of her surroundings, and catching onto the subtle cues in everyone's body language that she could normally read expertly, tipping her off as to exactly what everyone was up to. She had a small chuckle to herself.

"Tommy, Kira, your timing sucks." She thought. "But I reckon this time we might be able to make it work out."

She waved Tori and Ronny over to a quiet corner, quickly looking round to make sure no one was listening in.

"What can we do for you Hayley?" Ronny asked, slightly bemused.

"Tomorrow when we get back here, I want you to get Kira on her own." She replied. "Here's what I want you to do."


	5. Service

The day of the service arrived, and everyone in Tommy's house slowly got ready for the occasion. Tori, Dustin and Shane had been dressed for a while, and continued to prepare the lunch. Tommy stood in his bedroom, getting into his best black suit.

"Dammit!" He yelled, after trying, and failing for the 15th time to fasten his tie. "I never was any good at this stuff." He began rummaging through his extensive collection of clip-ons, finding nothing suitable. "Why could I not buy ONE plain black clip-on?"

"You're hopeless." He heard Kira announce from the door. Turning to look at her, he found it hard to catch his breath. He had never seen her dressed so formally. She stood in a short, though not inappropriately so, dress that complimented her amazing body perfectly. Her long, wavy blonde hair shone in the sunlight as she stood there. A pair of classic black Italian high heels boosted her tiny height a significant proportion, and accentuated those amazing legs of hers.

"Kira." Tommy replied, trying hard to speak. "You look…"

"Mom and dad always insisted I have at least one formal outfit." She answered. "Would you like a hand?"

"Never could figure these things out." Tommy replied, handing her his black tie, and bending down. Kira threw the tie over his head.

"I used to do this for my dad all the time." She giggled, recalling her childhood. "I must have been about fourteen before my mom let me in on the fact he could do it himself."

"But he still let you do it." Tommy answered.

"Mom told me he always loved it when I tied his ties for him." She continued, throwing the ends around with practiced ease. "He used to make it part of his morning ritual. That way, he'd see me before he went to work."

Tommy continued to find it hard to look at Kira ever since the dreams started. The two had begun talking again, but it still felt strained. He didn't feel right about feeling this way.

"Thank you." Tommy replied as Kira finished with his tie. "Two degrees and a job teaching science to high school kids, but I never figured out a half-Windsor."

"Well, you look fine now." Kira chimed in, looking at him. She still found herself unable to look him in the eye since the night she began having the dreams. She had, since that day insisted on sleeping in her own bed. Tommy seemed to welcome the idea, though she prayed that Tommy just thought she had gotten over the flashbacks and could be trusted in the guest room without blowing out the windows again. "The others will have finished with lunch by now."

Tommy noticed the zip on the back of her dress unfastened down to the small of her back.

"Let me get that for you." He said, moving towards her. She turned towards him.

"It's ok. Tori can get it." She snapped back, giving Tommy a little half smile.

"It's the least I can do." He responded, gesturing to his tie. Kira turned round, and held her hair round clear of the zip. She prayed Tommy didn't notice the grimace of awkwardness on her face as she felt his touch.

Tommy regretted at once his decision to offer to help Kira with her dress. He knew she'd see straight through the awkward fake-casual look on his face if she wasn't facing away from him. Pulling up the zip, he tried his hardest to keep his mind away from the thoughts of those dreams he'd been having since she had come back into his life. "All done." He said, coughing slightly.

"Thanks Tommy." She replied, turning to face him. "For everything I mean. I couldn't have done it without you."

Tommy's mind immediately pounced on this. 'See.' He thought to himself. 'She's just going through a rough time. It wouldn't be fair to do this.' "Like I said Kira." He said, hugging her warmly. "I'll always be there for you."

'See.' She thought to herself, as she enjoyed the warmth of his hug. 'He's just being a friend. Don't let the fact you've been crushing on him since high school fool you.'

The small party arrived at the park a little after 12, approaching the quickly increasing throng of people gathering around the flower patch Kira had chosen as the place she would scatter the ashes. The other Rangers quickly found approached and greeted her with an avalanche of sympathetic hugs.

Within moments, the minister approached Kira. The young, African-American man was dressed relatively casually for the proceeding, wearing only black leather shoes, pressed black trousers and a short-sleeved black shirt. Only the collar betrayed his position as minister and separated him from the rest of the assembled mourners.

"I've kept the proceedings short and informal as you requested Ms Ford." He began, removing his sunglasses.

"Kira." She corrected him.

"Of course, Kira." He acknowledged the correction. "So there's just one short psalm, then I'll ask if anyone wants to say a few words. After that, we'll proceed to scatter the ashes, before moving on to the wake."

"Thank you." Kira responded. "My parents would have liked things kept informal."

"I just wish I'd had a chance to meet them." The minister replied, before calling the service to order.

The wake took on a surprisingly light-hearted atmosphere. After Kira had finished singing her parent's favourite song, the mood shifted as friends and co-workers exchanged stories of the Fords. Hayley meanwhile was putting her plan into action.

"You're sure?" Ronny asked, not entirely convinced. "I mean, it is, like, a funeral and all."

"I'm telling you, the way they've been acting, something must have happened between them." Hayley re-assured her accomplices. "Besides, it's not like it'll exactly be a new concept to them."

"Well, I know Kira had a heavy crush on him in High School." Tori chipped in. "But I thought that would've passed by now."

"Kids." Hayley groaned. "I can't explain too much without breaking confidences, but I can tell you that to Kira it was more than a crush." Tori and Ronny looked at each other and shrugged. "And I can tell you that Tommy did have feelings for her that were a little more than platonic."

At this both girls' jaws almost hit the floor. "But he's Old!" Tori responded in disbelief.

"Hey, less of the old." Hayley snapped back. "We went to college together, he's only 28."

"So why did they never do anything about this before?" Ronny asked.

"Kira never made a move on Tommy because she thought he'd always see her as a kid." Hayley sighed. "She may have that 'I don't care what anyone thinks' attitude going on, but she is one of the most insecure people I've ever met. And Tommy." Hayley swept her hair back as she explained. "Is so goddam noble he'll NEVER put his own feelings first. He waited until she wasn't his student, but when he heard she was moving to New York, he refused to do anything and stand in her way."

"So Kira left thinking she never had a shot." Ronny began.

"And Tommy let her go never knowing how she felt." Tori completed the mental picture.

"And I think it's a safe bet they've both been kicking themselves ever since." Hayley finished. "But I think something's happened since Kira came back that's re-opened some old wounds."

"So what do we do about it?" Tori asked, quickly coming round to Hayley's way of thinking.

"I've known Tommy the longest, so it's probably best I deal with him." Hayley replied, the plan quickly forming in her mind. "You two try to get Kira alone and try to make her spill."

"Agreed!" The two accomplices chorused together with a grin.

As the three made their way back out to the party, Hayley beckoned Tommy over to the counter.

"Chianti?" She asked.

"Love one." Tommy replied.

"Well, there's a few too many under-agers here." She stated. "Come through to the back room."

Kira noticed Tommy follow Hayley behind the counter to the back room just as Ronny and Tori each grabbed an arm, lifting her bodily off the ground.

"Come on outside." Tori snapped with a huge grin on her face.

"What for?" Kira asked, thourghly bemused.

"Girl talk." Ronny answered back, leaving the interpretation open.

Dropping Kira in a seated position on a grassy verge outside, Ronny began with her usual brand of subtlety.

"What's with you and Dr O?" She immediately piped up.

"Sledgehammer…walnut." Tori responded, rolling her eyes.

Kira just stared at them dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"

"You two have been weird around each other since before we arrived." Ronny cast out, again failing to grasp any form of subtlety.

"Yeah." Tori agreed. I mean, you hardly said a word to each other last night in the café, or all day in the house."

"So?" Kira responded.

"You've been living together for over a week now." Tori shot in. "You'd think a few barriers in the conversation would have been broken."

"Especially when you've seen each other naked." Ronny added.

"Pardon?" Neither Tori nor Kira could believe what Ronny had just said.

"What?" She replied with a shrug. "I lived in the same house as the other Overdrive Rangers. Sometimes people forget to close doors."

Tori just shook her head in disbelief. "Anyway, point is we know that something's going on." Kira tried in vain to hide her blushes as they continued their relentless grilling.

"So come on. Tell us." Ronny demanded.

"So what do you want to talk about Hayley?" Tommy asked as they arrived in the back room.

"No idea what you mean." Hayley shrugged, pouring a glass of chianti and handing it to Tommy.

"I know how territorial you are Hayley." Tommy replied, sipping his glass. "You never invite ANYONE into your office unless you want to talk about something."

"Fine." Hayley stated, taking a sip of wine herself. "I want to know what happened between you and Kira.

Tommy looked away, his cheeks flashing as he tried to stammer out a response.

"Too late to be convincing now." She replied mischievously. "Well, spill it Tommy."


	6. Confessions

"I slept with Kira." Tommy began his confession. He immediately held his hands up defensively as he saw a look of shock and horror cross Hayley's face. "No, not like that! We just slept." Tommy sighed deeply as he took a gulp of wine and continued. "When she got back from the hospital, I put her in the guest room. She had a flashback and blew out the windows."

"Ptera scream?" Hayley asked.

"She set off half the car alarms in the street too." He continued, swigging more wine. "I took her to my bed, and was going to sleep on the sofa-bed, but she grabbed me and insisted I stay with her, but we only slept, I swear."

"I believe you!" Hayley remarked, needing some wine herself by this point. "How long did this continue?"

"A couple of nights." Tommy replied, staring at the ceiling.

"And you think that was a good idea?" Hayley asked sarcastically. "It wasn't all that long ago I was listening to you tell me how hard you'd fallen for her."

"As it turns out it wasn't." Tommy replied. He finished his glass and handed it to Hayley for a re-fill. "I had a dream about her on the third night. As strong as the ones I had before she left."

"While she was lying in your bed?" Hayley replied.

"That was the last night we spent together." He snapped back, accepting another glass. "She asked to move back into the guest room. I guess she'd stopped having the flashbacks and didn't need me there anymore."

"And if she hadn't?"

"I'd have thought of something." Tommy by now was close to collapsing under the strain of keeping his secrets. "I thought I'd gotten over this."

Hayley put down her glass and sat down beside Tommy, placing an arm around him. "I know how strongly you felt about her." He took another sip as she spoke to him reassuringly. "I know how hard it hit you when she left. I'd have been amazed if nothing had happened."

"I just don't want to take advantage of her." Tommy replied, still looking at the floor. "It's been a hard time for her. She shouldn't be making any decisions like that right now."

"Maybe not RIGHT now." Hayley shot back. "But do you not think it would be worth letting her know the situation?"

"But there's still the age and everything." Tommy mumbled.

"There's only seven years between you." Hayley replied, holding him tightly. "She's over 21 and it's been three years since she was one of your students. There's no reason to hold back."

"What if she laughs at me?" He asked, trying hard to fight the urge to break down into tears. "What if she says no?"

"Well how much fun have the last three years been?" Hayley shot back. Tommy sat, unable to answer. "At least if you try and she says no you'll know and can carry on with your life." Rubbing his back reassuringly, she got up to leave, only stopping at the door. "Of course, she might say yes." With that, she left him to his thoughts. Hayley knew that was always the best way with Tommy. Hit him with something to think about, and then leave him to it.

Tommy picked up the bottle of wine, casually slugging it from the bottle, that thought drifted through his mind. Should I take the chance I've been wishing for the past three years?

"I've had some pretty wild thoughts about Tommy." Kira finally relented to her tormentors.

"What kind of thoughts?" Ronny goaded. "What, like dreams?"

"Those too." Kira admitted blushing.

"I know you had a bit of a thing for him back in the day." Tori interjected. "Are you sure it's not just the whole, y'know, memorial service and everything?"

Kira tried hard not to show her face, allowing her hair to fall in front of her in a vain attempt to hide her embarrassment. "No. At first I thought it might be that, even Tommy warned me not to rush anything before we slept together…"

"Whoa there, back up five paces." Ronny interrupted. "You slept with him?"

"NO!" Kira spat back aggressively. "Well, yes, but only sleeping."

"Huh?" Tori grunted more than a little confused. "Please explain."

"The first night after I got back from the hospital, I had a seriously nasty flashback of the accident." Kira explained. "I woke up screaming and trashed the guest room."

Tori and Ronny looked at each other and began laughing.

"Glad you find it so damn amusing!" Kira screamed.

"Sorry." Ronny apologised, regaining composure. "How did that end up with the two of you together?"

"Tommy put me in his bed, since mine was covered in glass." Kira continued with her story. "He was going to leave, but I was so terrified I begged him to stay. I just needed to be in his arms, to know he was there and I knew I'd feel safe enough to sleep."

"Ok, so it was a comfort thing." Tori confirmed. "Anyway, when did you have the first of these thoughts?"

"I had a pretty intense dream on the third night…"

"WHAO!" Ronny interrupted again. "It happened THREE TIMES!"

"As I said, we were only sleeping." Kira snapped back.

"And knowing how you felt about him before, did you REALLY think being in his bed was such a great idea?" Tori asked, by now questioning her friend's sanity.

"What do you mean 'before'?" Kira asked, trying to fight the urge to begin crying. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about him since I left Reefside. He was the first one y'know."

"First crush?" Ronny asked. "Hey, those things come and…"

"First love." Kira whispered back.

Tori and Ronny stared at each other in disbelief. "Why didn't you say anything to him?" Ronny asked.

"I knew what everyone would say." She snapped, pounding the ground with her fist. "He's a teacher, he's too old for you, it's just a stupid schoolgirl crush."

"He might not have." Ronny replied.

"Please, look at him." Kira joked weakly. "Just about every girl in Reefside was crushing on him. He'd have laughed it off like all the others."

"Well, he isn't your teacher any more." Tori reminded her. "And the difference between 18 and 25 is very different than the difference between 21 and 28."

"Besides, I'm the last girl to rag on anyone for an age difference in a relationship." Ronny interjected. "After all, technically Mack's my toy boy by 16 years!"

The three enjoyed a relieving laugh at this realisation, before Tori and Ronny got up to leave Kira with her thoughts.

"In all seriousness though." Tori concluded. "You know how bad the last three years have been. You really want to do that to yourself again just to save yourself having to tell him how you feel?"

Kira sat alone on that grassy verge simply pondering. Would it make a difference? Would he ever see her as more than the wierd girl who used to sing in the quad?

Hayley saw Tori and Ronny return to the cafe and quickly waved them over to a quiet corner of the room.

"So what did you find out?" Hayley asked, checking to make sure no one was listening in.

"That girl has it bad." Ronny replied, shaking her head with a sigh. "She said she had a dream about him…"

"On the third night they slept together." Hayley interrupted. "Tommy said the same thing."

"So he likes her too." Tori stated, leaning in closer. "Well isn't that mission accomplished? I mean, we know they both want to be together."

"It's not that simple." Hayley sighed. "They were like this three years ago, and if experience has taught me one thing, it's that the one person Tommy won't talk to about this is Kira…"

"And Kira won't talk to Tommy." Ronny interrupted.

"So now we just have to let them know how the other feels so they can work it out." Tori stated. Hayley just gave her a withering look. "Ok, bad idea. No doubt we'd end up getting caught in the crossfire."

"We need to get them to talk about it with each other." Hayley responded. "Any ideas?"

"Lock them in the café and don't let them out till they figure it out?" Ronny suggested as a joke.

"Subtlety, look it up." Tori replied sarcastically. "Maybe we send some flowers, each claiming to be from the other."

"They'd see right through that." Hayley stated, waving off the idea. "We need to convince each of them that there's a POSSIBILITY that the other likes them back, without letting them know that we KNOW they do."

"Well I'm sure I could think of a few stories to remind Kira how much Tommy's been there for him over the years." Tori responded. Maybe I can build up her confidence enough to get her to take the chance."

"I'm sure I could do the same for Tommy." Hayley answered back. "She did do a lot of things to have excuses to be around him back in the day."

"I still say lock them in a room together." Ronny piped up, gaining her a look of disbelief from the other two. "Alright, we'll try it the 'subtle' way." She remarked, miming the quotation marks as she said subtle. With that, they all split off to return to their individual projects.

Kira's thoughts were interrupted as Ronny and Tori returned.

"Back to badger me some more?" She asked, idly tearing up grass and tossing it aside.

"Of course not." Tori answered, sitting down. "We just wanted to see if you'd thought about saying something."

"Not really." Kira shot back as Ronny sat down on the other side of her. "I mean, what if he isn't into me? Why would he be? He could have anyone."

"Don't sell yourself short." Ronny replied. You're smart, funny, you always think of other people." She began counting off Kira's personal qualities on her fingers. "And in case you haven't noticed, you're pretty hot! Especially in that dress."

Kira blushed as Ronny complimented her. Tori put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "What my less-than-bright friend over there is trying to say is that there are a lot of reasons he would want to go out with you."

"And some men need a woman to make the first move." Ronny replied. "If I'd waited for Mack, he really WOULD have been 18 by the time he plucked up the courage."

"How did you pass science?" Tori asked, knowing the answer, but asking Kira to remind her of her past.

"Tommy tutored me when I was failing." She answered.

"And who talked to Hayley about putting your band on at the cyber café?" Tori asked again.

"Hayley denied it, but I know Tommy did." She smiled at the recollection. "He admitted he heard me singing in the quad before Principal Randall gave me detention and thought I should be on stage."

"And who talked the school board into letting you play at the Prom?"

"Tommy did."

"I think there's someone you should talk to." Ronny whispered in Kira's ear. "And it isn't the two of us."

Kira got up and strode purposefully towards the cyber café as Tori and Ronny high-fived each other behind her back.

"Mission accomplished." Tori stated with a smile.

"Shame really." Ronny replied. "I reckon Dr O's pretty hot myself."

Tori stared at her in disbelief, and shoved her, laughing out loud.

"What?" She replied. "You're the one with the rock on her finger. Haven't you heard of 'look but don't touch'?"

"Thought about it yet?" Hayley said, re-entering her office. Tommy just waved her over, not even bothering to get out of the chair.

"I'm still not convinced." Tommy replied. "What if I scare her off? I'd rather have her as a friend than nothing at all."

"Hayley looked at him with an unconvinced look in her eye. "Have you ever known Kira to be scared?"

"I suppose not." Tommy laughed. "I mean, she did hold her own when Mezagog kidnapped her."

"Didn't she also jump into Zeltrax's Zord to help you out in the final dino-ranger battle?" Hayley asked.

"She did." Tommy reminisced. And she helped me destroy him once we got out of the Zord."

"Sounds like she spent a lot of time at your side." Hayley replied, as a light knock came on the door. Kira poked her head round to see what was going on.

"I don't think I'm the one you want to be talking to. Do you?" She continued as she got up to leave. Tommy couldn't take his eyes off Kira as Hayley left.

"We need to talk." They chorused together, each trying to break the silence first. They laughed a little, realising they had been set up.

"You want to go first?" Tommy offered.


	7. Bombshells

Kira blushed as she looked at Tommy. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to tell him everything she had been bottling up for three long years. She gestured to Tommy to hand her the wine bottle, and took a small sip.

"Tommy, I haven't been entirely honest with you." She began, staring at her feet for fear of finding his gaze. "About why I left, and how I felt about you."

Tommy's eyes opened wider as he heard this. Was Kira really telling him this? Had he really wasted three years he could have been with her?

"I couldn't face being around you, but not being with you." She continued. "I…I've loved you pretty much as long as I've known you."

Tommy and Kira stood in awkward silence for a moment, Tommy only managing to break the silence after what felt like hours.

"I can't believe you're saying this to me." He replied, staring at her. She was beginning to shiver uncontrollably as she continued to stare at the floor. "I can't count the number of times I've wished to hear almost those exact words."

"I couldn't take it not being with you." She sniffed, as tears began to run down her face. "I couldn't face the rejection. I'd convinced myself you'd laugh at me, so I grabbed my bags and ran."

"I could never laugh at you Kira." He responded, taking her hands in his. "You are without a doubt, the most beautiful, caring and intelligent woman I've ever met." He tried in vain to look into her eyes, but Kira continued to avoid his gaze. "I knew nothing could ever happen while you were my student, but I knew it would only be a few short months before I could tell you how I felt."

"But you didn't!" She snapped back, ripping her hands away. "You let me go to New York. You never said a word, never asked me to stay."

"I couldn't have." He replied, his own eyes beginning to shed a few tears. "When I heard you were leaving I figured I'd gotten my answer. I figured if I had a shot with you you would have stayed. I couldn't stand in the way of your dream."

"Some dream." She half-chuckled looking at him. "An apartment that isn't fit for the roaches, a stack of bills I can't pay and an empty refrigerator."

"I never knew things were like that." Tommy sighed. "You could have come home."

"No I couldn't." She replied looking into his eyes. "Not if it meant having to see you every day."

"Any time you wrote you always said things were going well." Tommy stated sympathetically. "What happened?"

"Talent agents kept on turning up nothing." She sniffed, wiping her face with her wrist. "See apparently good singers are a dime a dozen in the City."

"Kira, the only reason I let you leave was because I didn't want to be the one to stop you chasing your dream." Tommy shot back at her. "I didn't want to ask you to stay and risk you growing to resent me." He pulled her in to a passionate hug as he spoke. "I couldn't have faced it if you turned me down, and got scared off. I needed you in my life, even if it was only as a friend."

Kira rested her head on his chest, hearing the rhythmical beating of his heart as it accelerated. Pulling away a little she stared into his eyes, before an irresistible force just seemed to draw them together into the warmest, most passionate kiss of her life. She'd had boyfriends before, but none of them had made the world disappear so completely. Tears of joy streamed down her face as they parted. Tommy pulled out a hanky, wiping a mascara-streaked tear from her face.

"I always did say you wore too much eye make-up." He joked, showing her the hanky. Kira stifled a little chuckle and looked back into his eyes.

"I'll bear that in mind." She replied. "Now shut up and do that again."

"Anything you say." He replied, as the night stood still just for them.

Hayley found Tori and Ronny back in the main room, and went over to speak with them, hailing them with a wave.

"Guess we'll know pretty soon." She piped up, sitting down with them. "I'd say the signs are good, I just hope they don't screw up our hard work now."

"Tell me about it." Tori sighed, rolling her eyes. "That girl has so little self-confidence it's not funny."

"Yeah. That is a problem." Ronny replied. Hayley and Tori looked at each other before exploding into hysterical laughter. "What?" Ronny quizzed.

"Of all the personal qualities I'd say you lack." Tori began. "Self-confidence definitely ISN'T one of them."

"Hey where's Kira?" Conner asked, coming over to speak with them. "I noticed you talking with her earlier."

"Not sure." Hayley replied. "I'll let you know you were asking for her." With that Conner simply shrugged and left as the three girls continued to celebrate over their achievement.


	8. Farewell My Love

The following morning, Tommy sat sat on the couch watching the early morning news. Kira came down stairs, picking up the mail and bringing it through to the living room. She sorted through it, throwing down the usual stack of bills as Tommy groaned, before inspecting the only envelope addressed to her. "Morning." He greeted her. "What have you got there?"

Kira's eyes began to well up as she read the letter. Several minutes went by as she just sat staring in disbelief at the letter. Wordlessly she slipped him the letter as she raised her knees up onto the couch, wrapping her arms around them. Tommy began reading with horror as the realisation hit him what it was.

"A five record deal?" He breathed, reading the official-looking letter. "Goldsteins of Las Vegas?"

Kira nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. "Someone up there really doesn't like me." She groaned. "The one time in three years I actually want to stay in Reefside, and I get offered an opportunity like this?"

"Kira." Tommy began. "You know you have to go. This is an amazing deal."

"Dammit all Tommy!" She roared, throwing the letter across the room. "Stop being so bloody accommodating and tell me what you want me to do!"

"You know what I want." Tommy replied, hugging her and kissing the top of her head. "I want you to achieve everything you ever want to, and I want to be at your side when you do."

"So what are you saying?" She asked, wiping her face.

"You know what the great thing about teenagers is?" He asked. Kira stood staring at him unable to answer. "People have them all over the country. I believe there are schools in Las Vegas."

Kira couldn't contain herself any longer as she threw herself into the arms of the man she loved, kissing him repeatedly with excitement.

"Hold on a second." He replied, pushing her away a little. "Much as I was enjoying that, you're going to need to stop if you want me to put the house on the market and type my resignation."

"Are you sure?" She asked, staring into his warm brown eyes.

"Never more so." He replied.

Later that week, Tommy and Kira stopped at the cyber café where Hayley and the former Dino rangers stood, waiting to bid them farewell. Hayley began to cry a little as she hugged them both.

"The house sale should go through in the next few weeks." Tommy stated, kissing her on the cheek. "We'll be in touch to finalise the details."

"Don't you dare be a stranger Tommy Oliver." She replied. "E-mail me all the time to let me know what's happening."

"You know we will." Kira told her, as she moved on to hug the guys. "We'll miss you guys heaps."

"Well just remember to stay in touch." Conner put down. "My car's really starting to show it's age now, to weekend trips to Nevada are probably out of the question."

"Which reminds me." Tommy interrupted, throwing Conner the keys to his Jeep. "Guys, consider this a group present." He wagged an authoritative finger at them. "And I better not hear any arguments about who's turn it is or I'm coming back to take it off you."

"Thanks a lot Tommy." Conner replied, as he, Ethan and Trent each in turn shook his hand warmly. "We'll be up shortly to see how you're settling in."

"We'd like that." Kira responded, throwing her arms around Tommy's neck.

"Look we've just about accepted the fact that this happened." Ethan replied with a wry grin on his face. "We can live without the live show." Kira punched him painfully in the shoulder "Hey, I bruise easily." He complained.

"Anyway guys, we really need to be going." Tommy concluded as he and Kira hefted the last of their possessions into the back of her yellow mustang convertible. "We'll call you when we get there."

"See that you do." Trent piped up from the back of the group as Kira got into the drivers seat and started up the engine. "We'll need to know that you made it there in one piece."

"Hey, it's Conner that can't drive." Kira snapped as Tommy got in the passenger seat.

"Thanks for the concern though." Tommy replied. "Well, I guess we'll see you later."

With that, the yellow mustang disappeared into the distance as the friends continued to wave Kira and Tommy off as they began the next stage of their lives. Tommy pointed out the 'now leaving Reefside' sign by the edge of the road.

"Did you ever think we'd end up leaving here together?" He asked her, looking across and seeing her beautiful smile, the one he'd fallen in love with so long ago.

"I always kinda hoped." She answered, looking back at him.

"Did I tell you how much I love you today?" He asked.

"Yep." She responded. "But I don't mind you telling me again."

"You know what a lot of people do in Vegas?" He asked her.

"Gamble?" She guessed. Tommy shook his head. "Well, yes, but what else?"

"Drink? Go to concerts?" She continued to guess as they turned onto the interstate, heading for Nevada. "Come on. How about a clue?"

"Let's just say when we get there, I have a little present for you." Tommy replied, his hand straying to his suit pocket, checking that the ring box was still there. "One that I hope you're going to like."

Fin

Well, there it is folks. I feel like I've been a little mean to the poor girl in this story (having single-handedly wiped out her entire family in the first chapter) so I promise the next one won't be quite so nasty. (She's about due some happiness.)


End file.
